What If We Stand United?
by DragonshadowRyukage
Summary: What if? Such a strong question. This is about what would happen if those questions were answered. Like what if Naruto had a bloodline that did more than just heal him? What if Sakura's perfect chakra control was the byproduct of a Bloodline? What if Sasuke was different? What would happen if someone took care of Naruto at an early age and taught him? Formerly Naruto:Team Bloodline
1. prologue

**Naruto: Team Bloodline**

What would happen if a clan decided to join a village that was founded by an ally?

What if the Nidaime had a son right before he went off to die?

What if Jiraiya had a son?

What if Sakura's chakra control was the byproduct of a bloodline?

This is the story of what would happen if these things occurred.

"Halt! What business do you have with the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure?" called a guard.

"We of the Kaguya clan,your allies wish to discuss with the Uzukage an alliance and perhaps joining your fair village," replied a white-haired man with two red dots on his forehead.

"Enter. You will have our ten best ninja escort you to her," shouted a shirtless man with two blue dots upon his chest over his heart.

"Ah, it is nice to see you old friend," greeted a dazzling woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties."I see your father has retired, or has he gone done swinging like he always wanted?"

"It is nice to see you, Mai," replied a man who looked to be in his early twenties with three red dots on his forehead."My father died fighting against some roaming Uchiha when he went out for a walk a few months ago.

"I'm sad to hear that little Kimi," replied Mai. "He was a very wise man."

"Please don't call me that, you know I don't like it,'" replied Kimi.

"You know I've called you that for years, Kimimaro. And compared to me you are like a little kid." Mai said teasingly.

"Compared to you everyone is like a little kid, Baa-chan."

"Hey, don't look or feel old enough to be your baa-chan so I'm not old," Mai replied defensively.

"Fine, now, enough with the pleasantries, It is time to discuss what I brought the clan here for. I believe it is time we join you as you Uzumaki have always been more towards slower but harder hitting seals and I believe that if we join you we not only have the protection of a village but we will be able to remedy your one major weakness."

"Okay, will discuss details but after a probationary period your clan will be inducted into our forces as our offensive defense then. Sound good?"

"Yes very much so."

"We're going to be parents Tobi-koi!" a stunningly beautiful woman squealed.

"Really? Or are you just trying to get me to be excited for something, Akari-hime?" Replied a white-haired man who looked like one of the giant rock faces off in the distance.

"I'm really pregnant, Tobirama. One of these days you're gonna go on a mission that you're gonna die on and you'll regret not being excited more," replied Akari.

"Now you know I'm the hokage; I'm not likely to go on a mission anymore, I'm too valuable to be sent on them very often," Replied Tobirama.

 **Timeskip Ten Months Later**

"Hokage-sama, Kumo has mobilized a large strike force towards Konoha!" shouted a random ANBU.

"We are closest tothem, but our reports say that there are over 250 ninja in their strike force!" another ANBU said calmly.

"Very well then our best course of action would be to eliminate them before they make it. Where is their last known location?" said Tobirama.

"They were last seen at the border and moving quickly towards our position, Taicho!" replied the ANBU in unison.

" Hiruzen, you will be the next hokage."

"But, Sensei, wouldn't Danzo be better-suited to the hokage positon?" asked Hiruzen.

"I believe Danzo will be busy enough with leading ROOT as it is," replied the soon-to-be-former hokage.

"Please give this scroll to Akari-hime,Hiruzen. It contains my will so it is of the utmost importance for you to make sure it gets to her as it was sealed by Mito-sama," said Tobirama.

"Yes, Sensei."

 **Scene Change Konoha Senju Compound One Day Later**

"Akari-sama, Tobirama-sama wished for you to open his will and read it before his funeral," said a random Senju jounin.

"I-i shall r-r-read it in a m-m-mo-moment, Riku-san. Just place on the table," replied the crying woman.

A few minutes later Akari stopped crying enough to read the scroll so she bit her thumb and channeled chakra through it onto the seal. After a few seconds, a small humming noise was heard coming from the scroll, so she opened it and a xmall note fluttered down to the ground so she picked it up and started reading.

 _Dear Akari-hime,_

 _I hope that you are the one reading this as I wish that you put our child in the orphanage. Do not worry as Hiruzen will teach him, make sure he can live on his own if he wishes, and tell him of us if you cannot do so for any reason, but I ask you this so we can better protect him because we have many enemies. I have very little time so I ask that if it is a boy you name him Jiraiya, if it is a girl name her Himari like you wanted._

 _With much love and smiles,_

 _Tobirama_

 **Timeskip Two Months later Konoha Hospital**

"Hokage-sama, we could not save her. May we ask who the father is so he may take care of his baby boy?" asked a doctor.

"His father has alreay passed.," replied Hiruzen.

"Do you know what they wished his name to be then?" asked a nurse holding a birth certificate.

"They wished him to be named Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya-sama, there is a letter that has been waiting for you for two years," shouted a messenger.

"I know I don't come back often but very few people send me letters. Who sent it do you know?" asked Jiraiya.

"It is from Yuuto, Jiraiya-sama," replied the messenger.

" Where is the letter?" asked Jiraiya.

"Here it is."

Jiraiya took the letter and went back to his hotel to read it.

 _Dear Jiraiya,_

 _I am pregnant with your child. I know you may not be able to receive this letter for as long as three years so I have sent this to you as soon as I found out.I hope that you respond soon but if you cannot I will name the child Minato and he will inherit my family name of Namikaze if it is a boy, and if it is a girl she will be named Sara amd she will inherit your last name of Hikigaeru._

 _With love,_

 _Yuuto_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:Alright, now that I've figured out how I'm going to do a/n's, I have a few things to say. First, I'm not going to give A/N's every chapter ( hopefully); second, this is my first fanfic and story-I would greatly appreciate feedback- so please do not be surprised if the story starts out slow and horrible- in fact, please tell me how you think I can improve. Third, I am opn to other people's ideas and they will be credited where credit is due. I will put credit at the end of the chapter the idea appears in so as not to spoil anything. And last, but not least, I am going to reply to any reviews via pm, so if you're asking a question login please. Sorry for a long A/N and wait, so without further ado, here's the chapter.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Konoha Gneral Ninja Academy, Second Year Classes**

"Alright class, Today We're going to learn how to balance a leaf on our foreheads using our chakra," said the teacher with white hair.

"Mizuki aren't we forgetting ahead of ourselves? We need to introduce ourselves," said the teacher with brown hair in a pinapple ponytail.

"You're quite right Iruka.

"Listen up class, for those of you who are new, I am Touji Mizuki and I will be your assistant sensei."

"And I am Umino Iruka, your sensei. Got it memorized?

"As Mizuki was saying we will teach you how to stick a leaf to your forehead using only chakra. This is to see how much of our practical chakra class from last year stuck."

"Now, we will need a volunteer for this to demonstrate how hard it will be for most of you."

Somewhere in the middle of the classroom a hand hesitantly rose up.

"You, with the pink hair, please make your way to the front of the classroom while we explain how to do it."

As the pink-haired girl made her way up to the front of the classroom, Mizuki explained and demonstrated the basics of the leaf-sticking exercise.

Once she made it to the front the teachers then turned to her.

"Please introduce yourself and then attempt the exercise with only one leaf. It is alright if you don't succed at first. No one has done so on their first try, Not even Uchiha Itachi or Hatake Kakashi did it and they are hailed as the greatest prodigies from Konoha," said Iruka.

"M-my name is Haruno Sakura and I will try the leaf-sticking exercise."

And with that, she put a leaf onto her forehead and had a look of concentration and effort ( and constipation ). She slowly removed her hand from the leaf _and it stuck_ she kept it there for around ten seconds before the teachers recovered from their shock and startled her.

"Iruka, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I-I-I think so, Mizuki.

"Um, that was extremely well done, Sakura. You may return to your seat. Would anyone else like to try to do the leaf-sticking exercise?" inquired Iruka.

A hand attached to a blond boy then shot up from the back of the room.

" Come up here and introduce yourself and say what you will be doing, please," said Mizuki with a subltly sadistic smile.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be hokage, dattebayo! I'm gonna do the leaf-sticking exercise," said the energetic boy.

Once he was done shouting, Naruto put a leaf on his forehead and started channeling chakra to his forehead, but the leaf started glowing blue with little flecks of red mixed in before it suddenly disintegrated.

"What happened to the leaf?" asked a confused Sasuke.

" Naruto here focused so much chakra into the leaf that it disintegrated," replied a slightly surprised Mizuki.

"Why didn't you say that that could happen?" asked a befuddled brunette.

"It takes more chakra than you have, but it seems that Naruto here, while having impressive chakra reserves, has extremely poor chakra control," replied Iruka.

 **Timeskip Later That Day**

"Daddy Daddy, I did something no one else has done before today!" exclaimed one excited Sakura as she ran to hug her father.

"Oh! And what would that be, my little flower?" asked a red head who had just stood up to catch his daughter jumping into his arms.

"I stuck a leaf to my forehead the first time I tried!"shaouted the exuberant child.

"Ahh, it looks like your bloodline has awakened. I think it's time we pay grandmother Tsukiko a visit and tell her that she has someone to teach her jutsu to now, eh?" asked her father.

"We need to get Mommy first, silly Daddy," said Sakura.

"I'm right here," said Haruno Mebuki.

"We're going to see my mother because Sakura awakened her bloodline, right, Ren?" she asked.

"We are indeed going to Grandma's house bacause sakura accessing her chakra and using awoke her bloodline. At least that's what I think caused it," he replied.

With that, they left.

Once they arrived, Ren called out," Mom, are you home? This important."

A few moments they hear a groan and someone say," Did you have to yell so loudly?"

"Mother, I'm glad to see you but we found out Sakura awakened your bloodline."

"So do you know why it activated?" the spry slightly older-looking lady asked.

"We think it activated when she drew upon it today for a chakra control exercise," answered Mebuki.

"Well, I think that I will train her in use of our bloodline after the academy every day so I will pick her up on my way home from the hospital, if it's alright with you two anyways?" asked Tsukiko.

" That sounds like a great plan, Mom," Ren replied.

 **Scene Change, Konoha Red Light District**

As we look at our favorite happy-go-lucky blond, it becomes obvious that he is running from someone or rather someones.

"What did I ever do to you?" he shouted at his pursuers.

"You killed my wife, Demon!" one of them shouted at him in response.

Suddenly, Naruto trips and falls. As he falls, he looks down and notices a kunai where tripped but there aren't any ninja in the mob of people following him, so he wonders where the kunai came from as they close in upon him and raining blows down on his small frame.

Close to half a hour later one of the people kicks the kunai and looks down. Noticing it, she picks it up and holds it high.

"We can finally free Hokage-sama from the Demon's spell!"

As she says that, she approaches the boy.

Once the kunai is almost to Naruto's throat, his skin suddenly splits open cleanly and black blood spills out and, becoming harder than steel, the blood blocks the kunai.

After the kunai was removed the blood reentered his body and the split in his skin closed with no sign of it having been there.

Not long after that happened, they were about to start raining blows down upon him again when bone sprouted from all over his body, not unlike the way the blood did, and grew into a sphere.

Once the shock of that wore off, everyone started panicking.

"The demon is free! Run for your lives!"

"It's gonna kill us all and we don't have Yondaime-sama to stop it!"

Noticing the commotion, a dog-masked ANBU went to investigate.

Upon arrival, the dog-masked ANBU noticed the panicking crowd who were screaming unintelligibly and a few ANBU who looked like they were on the verge of panicking themselves.

Heading to the other ANBU in the area at the moment, Dog noticed a large white ball that he couldn't see before because of the crowd blocking veiw of it from everywhere except above.

"What happened here?" asked Dog.

"The jinchuuriki manipulated blood and bone and sent everyone in the area into a panic," responded the hawk-masked ANBU.

"Where is he right now?" dog asked with a sense of urgency.

In leui of speaking, Hawk just pointed a the white ball in the middle of the now deserted street.

"I will take the boy to the hokage once he emerges, you two will coninue your patrol, understood?" Dog told Hawk and snake.

They nodded and went on their way.

Once they had left Dog went over to the ball of bone, and said," It's safe to come out now, Naruto."

From inside the orb he heard a quiet, "No."

"If you come out now, we will go get ramen after we see the Hokage," Dog countered.

Almost like magic, the ball disintegrated and Naruto fell to the ground looking mostly unharmed if it weren't for the slashes in his clothes and skin from where they had hit him with broken bottles and other sharp glass objects.

"Ramen?! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" shouted Naruto.

As he ran off towards in the direction of the hokage tower, which was conveniently the same direction as Ichiraku Ramen, Dog snagged the back of the blond's shirt and said, "First we need to see the Hokage, and then we will go get ramen."

"Hmph! No fair! It's been ages since I've had ramen," complained Naruto.

"Well, we need to find out what just happened, so you don't have a choice."

As if a switch was flipped, Naruto suddenly had a depressed air about him, and he muttered," I don't wanna talk about it. Not even for an all-you-can-eat Ichiraku coupon."

"You have to," said Dog as he shunshined them to the hokage office.

 **A/N: Sorry again about thelong wait, but I was at a family reunion that lasted nearly a week and so I had no access to anything that I could use to write. And I do plan on at increasing the length of my chapter slowly, whenever I'm late to update ( which means not within about a week unless otherwise stated in future A/N's) I will have a longer than usual chapter.**

 **Credit for Tsukiko goes to Covley Hatake.**

 **I would suggest some of his stories but they're all rated M I believe so I shouldn't corrupt anyone by suggesting them so they can look them up and read them while under the age of 17 or 18.**

 **And I'm out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:Sorry for the short chapter but as I want to keep a schedule for updating(once every ten days if possible) I decided to give a shortchapter while I figure out how to do certain things plausibly and without plo device that is useless for the rest of the story. Also, I will have a poll up for a few things and they will stay up for several chapters so you have plenty oftime to vote. If you're to lazy to vote on the polls, reviews can be counted as votes but I may forget that they do count so... Umm, anyways, the two polls will be about potential love interests for Naruto and Sasuke. Any of the "guys" on the list won't be guys if they are chosen.**

 **This A/N has gone on to long so I'll just let y'all get on with the story.**

* * *

"Sakura."

"Yeah, Obaa-chan?"

"You will be spending the night at my house so I can explain to you what I have been able to figure out about our bloodline," said Tsukiko.

"But Tou-san said that there was a whole clan with our bloodline?"

"He is right but they were wiped out with the minor village our clan used to reside in," she said with her eyes closed as though in pain.

"Our bloodline was part of why our old village was so feared, but it was the other three clans that were why it was feared enough that three important and many smaller ninja villages banded together to destroy it to weaken Konoha. I will tell that story soon but first I shall tell you about our bloodline."

"But Obaa-chan why did three big ninja villages band together to destroy it if it was a minor village?"

"The village was renowned for several things, the thing it was best known for, though, was the main clan's fuinjutsu skills, and they were only minor population wise, otherwise they would have been the strongest hidden village without a doubt."

"So what was our bloodline, Obaa-chan?"

"Let's go sit on the porch for my explanation."

And so they make their way to the porch but Sakura noticed that she had started feeling weird when the moon started shinimg on her. Deciding to ask about it Sakura spokeup.

"Neh, Obaa-chan, the moon is making me feel funny."

"Don't worry, dear, I'll explain that very soon.

Now, our bloodline was considered the weakest in combat potential but that was because it was true as it was more for healing than anything else although it did have some combat ability. It uses the moonlight as energy to heal and restore but the combat was lost with the village. The wird feeling is your body gathering the moonlight around you and converting it into an energy similar to chakra. I will teach you what I know and have salvaged from what was left in the open in the ruins of our former home."

"Obaa-chan, I jst realized you haven't told me the name of the villagethat our clan used to red- ref- reth- reside in?( _"Yeah I used the new word finally,"thought Sakura_ )

"Our former home was called Uzushiogakure, and it was the home of the Gekkahira, Uzumaki, Kaguya and Umino clans."

* * *

 **A/N:Yeah I just did that, and crdit for Tsukiko and the basis of her bloodline goes to Covley Hatake. His stories are pretty cool so if you're old enough go check them out.  
** **Poll is on my profile.Y'all will have until the chuunin exams to vote.**


	4. Chapter 3

**So I've been looking for the right's to Naruto but I didn't find them, instead I found the wrongs to Naruto. Does that count?**

 **Chapter 3**

"Hokage-sama! Reporting in from patrol duty," called Inu as a whirlwind of leaves appeared.

"Inu! Report and tell me why you have Naruto!" the shinobi no kami **(god of shinobi)** ordered.

"While patrolling market district sector R, there was a large crowd gathered around a singular point looking as though they were beating someone or trying to break something extremely hard like a small earth dome. I went to check and there was a small white ball that appeared to be made out of bone. Because the crowd had dissipated, I sent the rookie Anbu Hawk and Snake, who had arrived early enough to identify most of the crowd and the cause of the panic, to round up the crowd. I then went over to the orb of bone, and since only three people have the possibility to have the shikotsumyaku **( I think that's the Japanese term for dead bone pulse)** and it was only small enough for Naruto I asked if he would like to get ramen once we were done talking to you and the bone ball looked like it ws disintegrating and a reddish-black liquid that resembled blood entered his body."

"Naruto, what happened to cause this?" asked the slightly imposing old man kindly.

"I was walking home and-and a person threw something at m-m-me a-a-and s-s-so I started runni-ing and then I tripped on something and th-th-then-n th-th-they s-s-s-tarted b-b-beating m-m-m-me a-a-a-and after f-f-f-fore-e-e-e-ever someone f-f-found a kunai a-a-and tried t-t-t-to k-k-kill me!" said the boy, who had started crying and by the end he was crying rivers almost literally.

"So, Naruto, I will tell you a little bit about your mother and your bloodline, okay?" asked the boy's grandfather-figure.

"I-I-I j-j-j-just w-w-w-want Ir-Ir-Ir-uka-nii," responded the crying boy.

"Bear, get Umino Iruka," ordered the hokage.

"Hai!" responded a hulking figure silhouetted in shadow as it shunshinned away, returning shortly with Iruka.

"Naruto, are you alright?!" Iruka asked in a slight panic.

In respose, Naruto just latched onto Iruka like a vice clamp and started crying, saying, "I-I-I th-th-th-ink s-s-s-so."

"Hokage-sama, requesting permission to take Naruto home with me for observation to make sure he is alright?" Iruka requested, knowing that if Naruto was paying attention he wouldhave to explain later.

"Request granted. Inu, go with him in case anything else happens."

"Bear, fetch Kuma and Hebi."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Two shunshins and a few moments later, Bear arrived with Kuma and Hebi.

"Report."

"It was an unplanned incident, with Naruto going by as some haters who were drinking and commiserating together were leaving Civilian's Bottle. Seein him, they decided to deal 'justice' themselves," replied the large-ish man who wore a black bandana and trench coat with a standard Anbu uniform underneath.

"Hopefully it won't happen again," replied the aged Hokage.

"We're busy with ratting out the traitors in the Anbu at the moment but we're currently having trouble because one of the traitors had come out as a positive when we checked them,"

said the purple haired lady, wearing a tan trench coat over the standard Anbu-Yu uniform.

"I'll give you some more resources but I can't spare a whole lot, as we're in need of an Anbu commander now."

"May I suggest Inu and Tatsu as candidates, Hokage-sama?" said Kuma.  
"Inu is too unstable mentally as of this moment to be Anbu commander, but Tatsu is experienced enough he can beat Inu one out of two times, and mentally stable even after ten years of service in the Anbu, I shall see if any other good candidates are still in service."

"How about Wani?" asked Hebi with a terrifying grin hidden under her mask.

"NO!" shouted Kuma and Hiruzen at the same time thinking of the changes he would make as the Anbu commander.

"While experienced, the changes he would make would be bad for the Anbu forces, and, need I remind you, Anbu-Yu is part of Anbu," retorted the Hokage after taking a few minutes to banish the horible HORRIBLE images.

Now it was Hebi's turn to shudder and cower.

"No. No. No! NO! I take it back. He's not fit for Anbu commander!"

"Very well. Tommorrow I will have to appoint the Anbu commander and Tatsu is the only candidate suitable for the position so far.

"Dismissed and inform Tatsu of his likely promotion."

In a swirl of leaves and … stuff Kuma and Hebi left the room.

" _Ahh, I need to rest these weary old bones soon. It appears as though I need to talk Naruto about his Mother and bloodlines tommorrow when Iruka reports in,'_ thought the old man.

 **THE NEXT AFTERNOON AFTER THE ACADEMY HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

As Iruka and Naruto arrive at the Hokage office, Naruto decides to pipe up, "Iruka-nii, why did you ask too observe me last night?"

"I asked to observe you so you could stay with me instead of at the hospital, Nii-san," replied Iruka.

"Oh, ok."

"Naruto, Iruka, it's nice to see you. Iruka, how was Naruto last night?"

"Aside from acting depressed and crying a lot, he returned to normal within a few hours, but when he woke up this morning he was acting like usual."

"Very well, Naruto I need to talk to you about something very important. If Iruka wasn't part of what I need to talk to you about He would have to leave."

"Alright, Jiji."

"Naruto, This is very serious so you need to listen until the very end before you say anything, and some of the newswill be very hard to take in, alright?" the old man sternly said.

"Hai, Hokage-jiji," Naruto said seriously as he sat down.

"Alright we'll start from the earliest point go from there.

"Your clan, back in the Warring Clans era, had two allies that were like family to them. One was called the Senju clan, one of Konoha's founding clans, and the other the Kaguya Kaguya clan joined Uzushiogakure, the village founded by the Uzumaki around the same time as Konoha, around ten years after it was founded. There were two other clans in the Uzushio at the time the Kaguya joined. They were-"

"*Ahem*Hokage-sama, if I may?"

"Ahh, of course Iruka,"responded the Hokage, knowing better than to prevent Iruka **(Anbu name, not his)** from giving a lecture.

"Uzushiogakure was home to the Gekkahira, who were known for their pink or silver hair and amazing healing prowess; the Kaguya, who were known for their white hair and two red dots on their foreheads and the shikotsumyaku or the ability to use their bones in various ways- useful for both offense and defense; the Umino, who were known for their brown hair that is almost exactly like the Nara's and the ability to use any liqud as sealing ink effectively; And the Uzumaki, who were known for their red hair and two blue dots on their chests, their sealing prowess, and their Rinnegan.

"The Rinnegan is an extremely powerful dojutsu that is extremely varied in what it can do so no one knows what an Uzumaki's Rinnegan will do; it also has several stages like the Uchiha's Sharingan. One can tell how powerful a Rinnegan is by how many rings it has, whaich can vary from none to six. That is all that was known about the Uzumaki dojutsu except that when it had no rings it would glow when active," lectured Iruka.

"Thank you Iruka. Now Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina. She was next in line for clan head when Uzushio and the clans within fell. Iruka's parents were some of the only people who were in Uzushio when it fell and survived. Unfortunately they died when the Kyuubi attacked.

"If you graduate as the Rookie of the Year, I will tell you a secret about your mother that very few people know."

"So, I'm an Uzumaki with Kaguya blood and my clan's home was destroyed?" asked Naruto

"Yes, Naruto," replied Hiruzen.

"Who destroyed them?"

"Uzushiogakure was destroyed by Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, and many minor villages, but they took out more than ninety-six percent of the attacking force before they went down, so our families were by no means weak, Naruto" Iruka passionately said.

"Neh, Hokage-jiji, is Inu here? He promised me ramen and we haven't gotten it yet."

"After I tell you one more thing. This is very important, Naruto. More than what we just talked about.

"No matter what you will listen to me okay?" asked the Hokage.

"Hai, Jiji."

"Alright Naruto, Your ability to manipulate blood is not a bloodline. It is, in fact, a gift from the Kyuubi, who is sealed inside you. This is why most of the civilians and many shinobi hate you. But there Are many shinobi who admire and respect you for what you go through and still are able to smile afterwards," stated the Hokage

"So the Kyuubi is't all bad like we were taught?" Asked the very subdued child.

 _'Amazing, he's told why the villagers hat him and he asks if the Kyuubi's not all bad. I wish I was like this boy when my parents died'_ thought Iruka.

"We don't know, actually," Replied the Hokage.

"Well, Nothing like a good bowl of ramen to think over."

"Inu isn't available but a close friend of his is. He said that he would take you out for ramen in Inu's stead. How about that?" asked Hiruzen.

"Okay, What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I think you can guess who.

"Bear, get Kakashi and tell him Naruto wants that ramen now," orered the Hokage.

One "hai" and three shunshins later, they went to Ichiraku's.

 **So I hope y'all liked it. Kami no shinobi is used when Hiruzen is extremely serious, Hokage is used when he is serious or talking as the Hokage, and Old Man and other similar things when he is casual.**

 **Dragon Shadow out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, I hope Ya'll enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Scene change Acaademy training ground**

Sasuke knew that if he didn't get his shurikenjutsu perfect before dinner, he just knew his father would look at him with that disapointed gaze and say, "Hn," as if he were saying, "Itachi would have been done by now."

He just had to get one more technique down and then he would be done, but he just couldn't finish it no matter what he did.

"Ah, Sasuke, it's almost sundown, and I need to lock this place up, ya know?"

"Ahh, Iruka-sensei, you scared me!" Sasuke yelped.

"Hahahaha, you were just standing there with some shuriken in our hand so I'm gonna say you were practicing one of the new moves, am I right?"

Yeah I just have to get the one where you hit three targets in one throw down and then I need to get home before dinner."

"Ahh, well your family has already eaten and has asked me to escort you home since it's almost sundown, but I think I can help you and then we'll go eat, 'kay?"

"Ye- Wait what?! It's almost sundown?"

"Yeah, I think I said that. Why don't you show me what you're doing so I can help you?"

"O-okay," Sasuke said slightly subdued.

After he said that, Sasuke took the academy throwing stance and threw the two targets on the right had bullseyes, but the one on the left was completely missed.

"I think Iknow what you're doing ready, but don't throw until I tell you to, 'kay?"

Wordlessly, Sasuke resumed the stance and waited.

"Okay what you're doing is tilting the third shuriken to far to the left. There ou go, why don't you try now?"

Sasuke threw and all three hit a little to the right of the bullseye.

"You've got it, now try on your own and then we'll go get some food."

Sasuke threw and hit the targets all on the far left edge.

"You're over-correcting, but you'll have to continue tommorrow, 'kay?"

"Okay. *sigh*" Sasuke replied dejectedly.

"Alright, we'll go to a ramen stand that's gonna be on our wayt here okay?"

"Alright."

 **...**

 **Scene Change Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

"Yatta, Ramen! Here I come!"

"Whoa, there, Naruto. Slow down, I need to know wht you want first," Teuchi said jovially,

"Alright, Jiji, I'll start with a miso, Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"One, miso coming up."

"Hey, Teuchi-san, I'll take a pork ramen, and Sasuke here will have a miso ramen with extra naruto."

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Oof! Of course you'd be here, but who's paying for you, Naruto?"

"Inu-oji is going to be paying for it, 'tebayo!"

"Inu-oji?" asked Kakashi as he entered.

"Yeah, you remind me of a dog and you smell like him," Naruto replied.

"Him?" Iruka inquired.

"Yeah, him," Naruto replied.

"Um, did I miss something?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, tha's right! Naruto, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, Naruto. You're both in my class so why don't you get to know one another?"

"Yatta, Iruka-nii."

"Hn."

…

 **Scene Change Not Far from Ichiraku's**

"So, Musume, what would you like to eat to celebrate the activation of your bloodline?" asked Ren.

"I wanna eat some ramen, Tou-san."

"Then I know just the place, and it's not that far away."

"Wait, where'd Kaa-chan go?"

"She has a few things to straighten up before she has to go to work and she won't have time tomorrow."

"Awww, I wanna eat with Kaa-chan, hmph."

"She'll make your favorite for dinner tomorrow and ou can invite your friend Ino over, okay?"

"Alright. *sigh*"

"So, Where we're going is called Ichiraku's and it's got the best ramen anyone could ask for, but they're kinda small so they can't really serve many people at once."

"You know everything Tou-san!"

"No, the Sandaime knows even more than me," Ren commented as they entered the stand with Sakura riding his shoulders.

"Well, we're here."

"Yay! Ramen!"

"Look's like we,ve got a full house, Ayame."

"Be right there, Tou-san!"

"So, what would you like for you and your daughter, Ren?"

"I'll take your ham ramen and Sakura'll have your kunoichi-in-training ramen."

"Ayame, did you hear that?"

"Yes."

"Hey! What's your name again?"

"I'm Sakura, Naruto. I remember you from class yesterday."

"Uchiha-san, Naruto, your ramen's ready."

"Yatta! Ramen!"shouted Naruto right before he inhaled his ramen, while Sasuke settled for a more sedate pace of eating.

A little while later, Naruto asked Sasuke and Sakura, "Why do you two wanna be a nina?"

"I want to be a ninja because my father 's one and my family from a destroyed village were ninjas too."

"I wanna be a ninja because my older brother is one and he's the best. He's in the ANBU and he's only 13. I wanna be better than him."

"Why do you want to be a ninja, Naruto?"

"I wanna be hokage, dattebayo!"

"Why don't we become ninjas together?" Sasuke asked

"How? Aren't teams selected by the teachers and hokage?" Sakura said incredulously.

"The Sannin were picked as the two best and the worst in class because they worked well together when they weren't thinking or had to put aside their differences," Naruto stated.

"Where'd you learn that?" Sakura asked.

"Iruka-nii told me that."

"Well, if we do that we'll have work on our teamwork, but we won't have to do much to change our grades, especially not Naruto's."  
"Hey!"

"Sure that sounds, good.

"What can you two do?"  
"I can prank and run away from anyone, 'tebayo!"

"I can memorize things really quickly." Sakura offered.

"I'm really good with shuriken and kunai, and I can do the Kaaton: Goukakyu no jutsu."

"Naruto, what does pranking have to do with being a ninja?" Sakura asked.

"Iruka-nii said that since pranking and trapmaking are so similar, I already have a headstart on being a ninja!"

"Huh, I never thought of that."

"So, what's your best prank, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm, Definitely when I got the Jiji with that pie launcher in his desk drawer."

"Who's your jiji?" asked Sakura.

"Why Hokage-jiji, I don't have any other jiji!"

"Hmm, so that was you, he would never confirm if it really was you or not," Kakashi lazily drawled.

"There's no way he could have done that! Right?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hn."

"So, how did you do it, Naruto? No one could figure out how it was done," Kakashi inquired.

"Trade secret."

"Oh, come on, not even to Inu-oji?"

"Nuh-uh, not even Inu-oji."

"Uncle dog?"

"Yup, he reminds me of a dog and he's not old enough to be a jiji."

"Well it's time I get Sasuke home so his parents don't worry."

"Bye, Sasuke." the blond and pinkette chorused.

"Hn." was the stoic reply.

"Alright, Sakura. Once we get home it's time for bed okay?"

"*yawn*Alright. Bye, Naruto."

"Oh well, I guess I really should take you back to your apartment now, huh, Naruto?

"Naruto?"

Kakashi's foot hit something so he looked down and, lo and behold, there was a Naruto sleeping on the floor.

"Ah, well, you did have a long day, so I guess it can't be helped.

…

 **Timeskip Two Days later; Saturday October Tenth**

Today is going to be horrible, He just knew it. It's his birthday and no one would be there to celebrate it with him.

Just then, someone knocked on his door.

"Who could that be?" Naruto muttered to no one in particular.

"It's not like anyone remembers my birthday with the kyuubi festival going on and I knowwhy Jiji never took me to it with him now oher than him being to busy."

In the time it took him to voice his thoughts, Naruto had made his way through the door.

Opening the door, Naruto saw no one so he looked down and saw eight gifts on his apartment doorstep.

" _Who're they from?"_ thought Naruto.

" _Here it say's, 'From Gama-jiji,' wonder who that is? Oh well, I'll just ask Sandaime-jiji who it is tomorrow."_

Opening the presents, Naruto got a book called _" The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi"_, A toad night cap, a toad wallet, and a book on starter fuinjutsu by Uzumaki Mito, revised by Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, along with three other fuinjutsu and calligraphy books, and a calligraphy set.

Then Naruto noticed a small note that had fallen to the ground while he was opening the presents that read,

" _I wish I could be there to celebrate with you but Sandaime-sensei had me look into something extremely important, so I may not be able to meet you while you can remember for another few years, but if I meet you after you become genin I will train you._

 _Signed,_

 _Gama-jiji."_

"So, I do have a living relative?!" asked Naruto in confusion.

Just the Naruto noticed that a lonely package was resting outside his window, labeled _Inu-oji_.

Retrieving and opening it, Naruto found a new set of the premium Higurashi Kunai and shuriken care combo, which happened to come with a set of both kunai and shuriken.

…

 **So I promise I will get to at the very least 5000 words soon , if not 10000. I just wanna update on my birthday because it gives me a sense of not having wasted the day on school and other such monotonous things.**

 **I'm going to change the story name to _" What if we stand united"_ so y'all know.**

 **Well I'm out because I'm not going to give some excuse as to why I'm not following any sort of schedule anymore other than life said no.**


End file.
